Itsumo
by Ahura Mazdah
Summary: Misao makes a promise to Aoshi, but how long can she possibly keep it for? A fun one shot. Reviews encouraged!


This idea was swimming around in my head so I had to get it down before I could fall asleep!

Standard Disclaimers apply: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, I just watch the series repeatedly. This is my first attempt at a fan fiction, so it's short and sweet!

- - -

Itsumo

A half tired sigh parted Misao's lips as she adjusted the tray she was in the midst of bringing back from the temple, and her routine visit with Aoshi, to balance on one dainty hand so that her other could rest on her hip. "Ha, I'm getting to old for this." she murmured absently to no one at all, adjusting her yukata to look a bit more proper.

Just then a pair of lovebirds came strolling down her way, and still ever lively blue eyes softened at the sight, bringing back nearly lost memories of the past.

- - -

"I'll be back in a little while!" the voice was already getting further away as the sentence came to a close and Okina turned in time to see the tail end of a long blue-black braid bobbing off along with it's owner through the doorway. "Ah, my pretty Misao, off to serve Aoshi tea again today", suddenly his eyes became large starry disks, "Oh how I'd love for a pretty young girl to serve me tea every day!" Okina's face became gravely serious suddenly and he reached up an aged hand to stroke his beard thoughtfully, "Aoshi just doesn't know just how good he has it."

As if from nowhere a new female voice cut off his train of thought, "Well, since you're so eager to see pretty girls, you can take over Misao's shift." it was Omasu, and she punctuated her statement by throwing him an apron. "The Aoiya doesn't close it's doors for Aoshi's tea I'm afraid" she said in a motherly matter-of-fact tone, drifting off toward the kitchen again with Okina in tow.

Misao had just reached the temple's entrance before she stopped to straighten out the all-too-unusual-for-a-girl ensemble of a top and shorts she nearly always wore in Kyoto, in an attempt to look like she hadn't been running all the way there, then politely removed her geta and entered with a look of sheer resolve written on her face.

The afternoon went much like it usually did, aside from Misao's strange demeanor today, Aoshi noted, she told silly jokes and talked about the Aoiya's on goings, and he simply listened while he sipped his tea or made an effort to meditate, which was an impossibility when she was near, he had concluded. Buddha himself could not have meditated through Misao's nonstop dribble. Though he admitted to himself that it was not unwelcome, and he rather enjoyed the time she spent with him, though his icy exterior rarely looked anything but disinterested in anything the young girl had to say.

It was a bit later in the afternoon when Aoshi saw something stirring about from the corner of his eye. Misao had been lingering slightly longer then usual, he realized. He knew Misao had been acting just a bit strange, but now he was sure. She was fidgeting. If Aoshi was anything, he was perceptive, and Misao was most definitely fidgeting, he decided. Common sense told him he'd best not ask, though it was clear she had something she wanted, or needed, to say. Still he remained silent, if he knew Misao she wouldn't be able to hold whatever it was in for very long anyway. Instead he merely counted down the seconds until...

Five...

Misao's fingertips tapped against her teacup as if she were waiting for something.

Four...

She opened her mouth to say something then closed it again and looked sheepish, _'I hope he didn't see that, jeeze, what an idiot!'_

Three..

"Strange weather we're having lately, huh?" she piped, then looked as if someone had walked over her grave when he arched a brow in her direction, _'Idiot, it's been beautiful all week!'_

Two...

"I mean.." she laughed in a nervous manner that made her look entirely, too, .. Cute.

One.

"Aoshi-sama, how do you feel about me?!" she blurted out right on cue, she never let him down. He turned his full attention to her then, watching as she bashfully tugged at her braid tumbling over her shoulder, clearly using it as an excuse not to look at him while she waited for an answer. "You..." her breath caught in her throat, he was really going to respond, she realized, "Make wonderful tea, Misao." he concluded.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, _'he knows damn well what I am talking about!'_ there was a pause in thought, _'Still.. He didn't say anything bad either, a step in the right direction!', _a hearty sigh and the angered expression disappeared from her face. She smiled her cheery smile and gathered up the tray and random items used during her visit followed by excusing herself, to save face, "Arigatou Aoshi-sama" she responded, then just before exiting the door she paused and looked back over her shoulder, "Ano.. Aoshi-sama, it's okay, I can wait, forever if I have to.". His face was still an impassive mask as if he had no idea what she could have meant. She just smiled.

- - -

Realizing she must have been staring, Misao laughed a bit, and rushed past the young couple, as much as she could rush that is. Though suddenly the weight of the tray she carried was lifted from her hand, causing her to look back at the person now holding it. "You shouldn't strain yourself at your age" the older man poked, an attempt at light hearted banter. "Ha, I'm still ten years younger then you, Shinomori Aoshi." Misao retorted. Using his free hand he reached out and brushed a few stray hairs that had long sense turned from their lustrous blue to a radiant silvery grey from her face and back behind her ear, she blushed, feeling like a young girl again.

"You know, Misao." Aoshi looked at her through ice blue eyes, "I've always loved you."

"Ah," she responded as if he hadn't said anything of news to her, "I know."

Tilting her head up to look more squarely at him, she smiled warmly at the sight of a much older, and slightly kinder looking Aoshi, and while her hair was high-lighted in silvers his hair had completely gone grey over the years, "You know, Aoshi, when I said I'd wait forever, I didn't really think it would take _this _long."

He chuckled, "Aa.. I'm sorry."

She sighed happily, replying once more, "I know."

OWARI!


End file.
